flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Elemental Clan
.... Seriously? Immature. You aren't going to friggin terminate us so easily. By the way, did you make Elemental Clan based on th DL? It sounds WAYY too much the same. "Animals and mythical creatures that can control all elements"? ....That was so from us. Larka, friggin just let Firewolf choose where she wants to go, okay? You won't hunt us down, we will be hunting YOU. Even if you catch one of us, we will keep coming back... because we are phoenixes and phoenixes do whatever the frick they want... also, everyone in my group that isn't phoenix has a phoenix feather, thus making them immortal. To add to that, we know how to POO. ~Aura (DL) Ha. Why would I copy YOU? Hehe. You wait and see what we have in store for you ;) ~Larka(ec) Seriously, Aura. Listen to Larka... You clever little creatures wouldn't be able to guess what we've planned. You'll never know... it's not going on this page. ~Hurricane(ec) ...Do you want what is best for Firewolf or not? If you do, if you truly respected her, you would let her stay in the Diamond Legion. I don't want to fight, but if it is your plan to fight and erase us, take our place as the elemental militia, then we WILL fight. Your choice. Do you WANT to take our place? WAS it your plan to erase us from history? Because we won't go so easily. If it isn't, then here's some advice; ''FRUCKING LET FIREWOLF PICK WHERE SHE WANTS TO STAY AND FRUCKING LAY OFF! '' ~Aura (Who is very pissed) And yo, Aleksei, are you comfortable with your co-leader trying to force people into giving up their members? It's not very noble. ~Aura I am so angry I will freaking explode. You EC jerks better lay off the freakin' attitude or else. You boost yourselves up but...why? You have nothing to live for, you've never felt the adrenilene of wind and fire flow through you. You've never deafeated an army and held them down by a strong paw or arm. You've never seen the shining light guide you in battles at the Gods gave power to your winnings~cєяαѕυѕ●ρнσєηιχ '' '' EC, you have truly hit the bottom, lowest part of your RP lives if you were to demand players. You are not worthy of being elemental! Where is the adrenaline? Where is that surge of energy you get when the ice reaches your veins, where is that rush of pride when you wipe out entire armies and colonies alike with a woosh of flame? Where is the hunter's instinct that lights one's eyes as they prowl under the waning moon? Where is the independance of hunting as a pack? Where is that thrill of the kill when you sink your teeth into one's prey? Where is the bravery that dances in your chest as you face your enemy with all you got? Where is the faith in nothing but yourself? Where are the great forest vines that whisper your name? Where have you had god's blessing? This is why you are not worthy, all you want is popularity, and this is not how you'll get it. ~Aura I didn't pop up!? Where were you all day then? ~Larka Larka, just leave me alone -.- I don't want to be in your stupid clan ._. like aura said, it's a cheap version of the DL. You're not gonna get to me, face the facts kid. ~Firewolf '''A voice echos through the forest: '''Fire will shimmer, while ice will shatter,Cherry's spirit will go up in the flames of light as the elements rise before her Touch DL & you and your clan will be obliberated, Larka >:| Touch Cerasus Pheonix & FUCKING DIE BY MY HANDS!! ~Nocturnal